Mokuba, I'm Gay!
by Anshii
Summary: Well...just another strange fic...
1. Ch 1

Okay...this is another fic I wrote with help from Emily (in 6th grade).. The fic "Yugi's Day Without Gel" will have to hold, 'cause I'm lazy to write that one.....Hope you enjoy this one (I know it's stupid!)^_^ The way this story started was..well, Emily thought I said "I'm gay", and I thought she said "Mokuba, I'm gay"...so...you get the idea (I hope).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters exept the made-up characters Cheryl and Sakura, and I don't own the Simpsons or any other Anime. And also..I don't mean to offend anyone with this fic...it's merely a silly fic me and Emily wrote out of boredom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"Mokuba, I'm Gay."  
  
Part #1:  
  
Scene: It's lunch-break at Yugi's school.  
  
Seto is sitting on a bench reading some sort of technology book. Then Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Bakura come walking by. They suddenly stop in front of him.  
  
Yugi: hi, Kaiba!  
  
Seto: *(frustrated sigh)* What the hell do you want?  
  
Yugi: *(thinking really hard)* Um..nothing.I think...But, we're bored, so.you want to hear a story or something?  
  
Seto: *(really frustrated)* Ugh! No!  
  
Yugi: Here goes.  
  
Seto: Nooooooo!! I said NO!!  
  
Yugi: Oh, come on! Listen to someone besides yourself for once! *Yami Yugi takes over.* Okay..um, uh...okay.ahem..*Then he starts to tell about a duel he played a REALLY long time ago.in Ancient Egypt.*  
  
*Everybody sits on the Bench Beside Seto.*  
  
Seto: Oh, sh*t!  
  
*He get's so bored he falls asleep.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
The reason this chapter is short is 'cause it's late.sorry. 


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters exept the made-up characters Cheryl and Sakura, and I don't own the Simpsons or any other Anime. And also..I don't mean to offend anyone with this fic...it's merely a silly fic me and Emily wrote out of boredom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"Mokuba, I'm Gay."  
  
Part #2:  
  
*So, Seto is asleep while Yami Yugi is telling them about one of his duels. Bakura is playing with his hair by "swirling" it around his finger, barely listening. Then Yami Yugi starts getting of topic.*  
  
Yami Yugi: ..And that's how it is.....Wait.....Where was I??????  
  
Tristan: I think you were talking about com-com...u....nism?  
  
Yami Yugi: No, no! Before that!  
  
Joey: Ah, who cares?!  
  
Yami Yugi: I do! (quietly) Meanie!  
  
Bakura: Can't we talk about something intelligent for once?  
  
Yami Yugi: Why, Bakura! I'm appalled! How dare you consider Duel Monsters unintelligent?!!!  
  
Bakura: .......  
  
Yugi (takes over): Anyway! So..uh....what do you guys want to talk about?  
  
Tristan: Well, at least let's talk about something INTERESSTING.Unlike some stories I've heard recently....  
  
Yami Yugi (from the puzzle): I heard that!  
  
Part #3:  
  
*While the guys were talking....they wound up talking about girls.*  
  
*In the meantime...Mokuba and his friend were playing soccer in a nearby field.*  
  
Mokuba (thinking): I'm about to get the ball, I'm about to get the ball, I'm about to get the ball!  
  
*But, he kicked the ball too hard...So, it went over the fence..*  
  
*Back at the bench.*  
  
*Thud!*  
  
Seto: Ow! My precious brain! *Alas, the ball hit him in the head!* (muttering) Stupid kids! *He didn't know it was Mokuba's fault. Then, he threw the ball back over the fence..HARD!*  
  
*..Aaaaaaaand....he went back to sleep!*  
  
*On the field...*  
  
Mokuba: (gasp) OWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! *The ball.........hit Mokuba.*  
  
Another kid: Cool! The ball came right back!  
  
Part #4:  
  
*So....as the guys were discussing girls...Tristan realized something..*  
  
Tristan (interrupting): Hey! I wonder who Kaiba likes!  
  
Yugi: Well, let's ask him!  
  
*They noticed he was sleeping..*  
  
*Then Seto (while sleeping) fell on Yugi's side--*  
  
Yugi: EEK!  
  
*--Which caused Yugi to fall on Bakura--  
  
Bakura: Ouff!  
  
*--Which caused Bakura to fall on Tristan--  
  
Tristan: Hey!  
  
*--Which Caused Tristan to fall on Joey (who was at the edge of the bench, so, he fell off the bench)--*  
  
Joey: Woah! AHH! Oww...  
  
*Basically....they fell Domino style...get it?..Actually this ain't funny..*  
  
Joey: Hey! Tristan! What's the big idea?!!  
  
Tristan: Don't look at me! Look at Bakura!  
  
Bakura: 'Twas not me! (pointing to Yugi)  
  
Yugi: Hmph! Pointing at people is rude! And it was Mr. Kaiba's fault, not mine!  
  
*They all stared as Seto was lying on Yugi's "shoulder" (Yugi's small, so he basically took up Yugi's whole side.)*  
  
Yugi: (innocently) My side feels numb!  
Joey (with a small smile on his face): I think he's dead..  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHH!!!  
  
*Then they heard slight snoring...*  
  
Yugi (panting): Don't....scare....me...like that!!!! Geez!  
  
Joey: Er....heh....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Hmmm...this was a fairly long enough chapter.....Bi-Bi! 


	3. Ch 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters exept the made-up characters Cheryl and Sakura, and I don't own the Simpsons or any other Anime. And also..I don't mean to offend anyone with this fic...it's merely a silly fic me and Emily wrote out of boredom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"Mokuba, I'm Gay."  
  
Part #5:  
  
*So, the guys wake up Seto..*  
  
Joey (to Seto's ear): (takes big breath) KAAAAAAAAAIIIIIBAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Seto: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! Are you mad?!! Oh! Wait! Of course you are!  
  
Joey: And what do you mean by that?!!  
  
Tristan (shoving Joey aside): Who do you like?!  
  
Seto: Wha...?  
  
Tristan: Who do you like?  
  
*Then Seto felt a strong change in his brain which was surely caused by the hit in the head. And he could not prevent the words that at that moment came out of his mouth.*  
  
Seto:....Yugi--Boogie--I-I mean..Bakur.uh..SAKURA!!!!!  
  
Tristan+Joey: Huh?  
  
Yugi (disappointedly): My name rhymes with "boogie"..?!  
  
Bakura: Wha--Hey!!! That's my girlfriend!!!! Why you... *At about this moment everyone was shocked at what Bakura was able to say!* You...*sshole!!!!!  
  
*Just as Bakura was about to strangle Seto, Tristan was able to hold him back (Tristan thought something happened to Bakura's brain.*  
  
Part #6:  
  
Scene: Seto and Mokuba are walking to the waiting limo at the end of school (the limo is 17 steps away).  
  
Seto: So....uh....how was your day?..And why are you rubbing your head?!  
  
Mokuba (he's got roller-blades on): Oww...I got hit by the ball today....  
  
Seto: Oh.....  
  
*If Seto hadn't been thinking about today's "incident", he would've made a gigantic deal out of this (about Mokuba getting hit).*  
  
Seto: You know......I have some strange news which you might find shocking....  
  
*Mokuba starts to guess that Seto probably just got a wrong answer in math.*  
  
Seto: .....Mokuba, I'm gay.....  
  
*Right at exactly that moment...the phrase "Mokuba, I'm gay", changed everything. And in less than a second after Seto said it...*  
  
*Mokuba is shocked and becomes disoriented..and since he was on roller- blades at the time, he accidentally rides the other way and crashes into a dump!*  
  
*And then a big commotion starts about the fact that Mokuba fell into the dump..*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
The next chapter is coming soon! I promise! 


	4. Ch 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters exept the made-up characters Cheryl and Sakura, and I don't own the Simpsons or any other Anime. And also..I don't mean to offend anyone with this fic...it's merely a silly fic me and Emily wrote out of boredom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
"Mokuba, I'm Gay."  
  
Part #7:  
  
Scene: The Kaiba brothers are eating dinner (the table is REALLY big).  
  
*Usually Seto would start asking Mokuba about his day, and Mokuba would usually be complaining about broccoli...But today was different..All because of that one phrase..."Mokuba, I'm gay".......*  
  
*Seto looks at Mokuba over all the food ont the table (that's kinda hard to do since Mokuba's not tall yet, but Seto's really tall).*  
  
Seto (thinking): Gee...I never realized Mokuba was this cute......  
  
*Then..as if Mokuba were psychic....he choked on his broccoli which he was eating without expression.*  
  
Mokuba: (coughing) *Then 5 body guards imediately run into the dining room to help him.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the shortness of this chappie...^_^; 


End file.
